Stardom!
by ConnietheCat
Summary: A request fic from Shiranai Atsune. In an alternative universe where Danganronpa is played by various actors (hosted by the marvelous Junko Enoshima of course), what outtakes and bloopers occur in the making of the series? Here is a glimpse into a few of them...ACTOR AU! ONESHOT!


**Hello everybody! Surprising to see another fic uploaded so quickly after the last one...hehe.. This is a request fic from Shiranai Atsune!**

 **I do take requests, as long as they are not m rated or have bad ships in them. This is short and I apologize for that, but at the same time not really. Anyhoo, enjoy the story~!**

 **(also: i used the lp fan translation for the first part...forgive me)**

 _ **Stardom!**_

Celeste stood in front of Hifumi, her eyes unfocused, concentrating purely on her words and not his freak out about what she had just said. She had to play this off right. This is what would get the Fanfic Writer to do the deed to kill Kiyotaka Ishimaru. Then everything would fall into place and he would really be used. "Please forgive me…" she said. "He forced me to…"

Hifumi looked horrified, and not just about Alter Ego's laptop being stolen by Kiyotaka now. "F-forced…you?" he asked, voice meek.

Celeste gulped. "Last night, he suddenly came into my room… and then…it's difficult to say…" Celeste trailed off, with Hifumi looking even more stunned.

"He…took photos, and threatened to show them to everyone if I- if I…" Suddenly Celeste trailed off entirely. There was a moment of silence, before Celeste spoke again. "Okay…this is _just terrible!_ Celestia is such a jerk! What sort of piece of crap lies about stuff like this?"

Hifumi was startled. "E-eh?" he gasped. After a moment, he broke out of character. "Umm…Kaori? You went off the line…"

Celestia's actor groaned. "I know! I'm sorry, I read the script, and I knew this was gonna happen. But it's just so _horrible!"_ She cried.

Hifumi- or, more accurately, his actor -comforted her. "It's only the first take you know, don't worry!" he said. It was Kaori's first time acting, which, coincidentally was almost like her character herself. Suddenly, Monokuma popped in out of nowhere.

"Hey hey! Get your act together, Kaori!" he growled. "We've got things to do you know!" He giggled in that high pitch laugh of his, and then disappeared.

"That Junko…" Celeste mumbled, putting back on her fake accent to prepare getting back in character. "How can she even control and voice a robot like that?"

Hifumi shook his head. "At least it's kinda funny she and her character look the same and have the same face though, right?" he joked. Celeste shook her head. A funny thing indeed…

 **-BREAK!-**

Mikan's eyes went dark, her face taking on a more sinister tone. She looked off to the side, as if not caring about the current trial going on at that very moment. "Huh?" She asked. "Huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh huh?" She repeated.

However, there was a new sound coming from Mikan…it was giggling? Mikan erupted into full blown snorts of laughter. Chiaki leaned over her podium, a confused look on her face. "Mikan…?" she started, but was then interrupted.

"I-i-I'm sorry, but that was just really funny and I don't know why!" Mikan gasped in between laughing breaths. The rest of the students seemed to relax a bit. Chiaki giggled a bit at the amusement. "I mean...saying that over and over! Real funny, dont'cha think?" Hajime, however, looked a little bit annoyed.

Chiaki smiled, and no longer looked confused. "Phew…I thought you had lost track of your lines for a second there."

"Oh, come on! We have to start that whole scene over?" he groaned, face-palming. A young woman with rose-gold colored hair in pigtails came out behind the chair Monokuma was sitting on.

"Oh, relax! It was only the first recording, calm down!" she snapped. She looked over at the cameramen, who had already stopped recording. "Start up the scene again. Places, people!" She marched back behind the chair.

Mikan smiled, still a bit amused. "Of course _Junko,_ my _beloved!"_ Mikan giggled, playing a joke between her roles in the show, which made the Mastermind groan.

 **-BREAK!-**

Komaru stood, contemplating what the fully black Monokuma had said just before. She turned to Toko. "Hm, rather than 'choose,' it's more like…which she would be even able to access…?" The two had to figure out which door was Monaca's in order for the two to finally confront her. She was disabled, wasn't she? She couldn't go up a ladder…

"B-but it can't be _that_ simple. He said it's a trap, so it can't be that easy." Toko said, nervously chewing her finger.

Komaru nodded. "Y-yeah…you're right." She analyzed the three doors once more as that blabbermouth Monokuma kept rambling off lines and words. She looked confused for a moment, and then started to climb up the ladder, which had to be the answer if it was a trap.

Slowly, Komaru opened the highest door. It creaked open, and out came Monaca...who tripped over a bump in the flooring and tripped, thankfully landing on the same floor she was on at the start.

"Whoa, are you okay?" Komaru asked, pulling the green-haired child up to her feet.

Monaca blushed from the failure. "Yeah," she nodded, "I was so focused on landing that flip that I was paying attention and tripped on my own feet!" She giggled at this.

Toko groaned, standing up straight. "Well, g-guess we'll have to do that scene again. You k-know how I don't like redoing scenes over and over…" She cracked her back. "Walking like this hurts!"

The Mastermind popped out from behind the chair Kurokuma was sitting on, holding a controller. "Hey!" she shouted, still using her voice as Kurokuma perfectly. "Get back down here so we can get this show on the road, huh?"

Komaru climbed back down the ladder and went back into place as the cameras were set up once more.

 **o.o.o.o.o.**

Makoto sat in the coffee room, taking a sip out of his cup before shuffling a few pieces of paper. He read over what was written a few times, and then scratched the back of his hair in confusion. He looked over at Junko, who was looking at him eagerly. Monokuma stood nearby, deactivated.

"I dunno Junko, these elaborate lines seem a little…ridiculous!" he admitted. "I mean, these sentences are almost a little…funny to hear and or read off for me." He was reviewing his lines for the second chapter of the show, as the first part had just finished.

Junko snorted. "Aito, don't even start complaining about that stuff!" She waved a manicured hand in the air dismissively. "Does it really matter about what your character does, as long as people like him?" She mimicked Monokuma's voice, repeating what she had just said.

Aito shrugged. "That's not exactly the attitude of a famous TV show I thought would have, but you're your business," he said, a sly look on his face. "Besides, you put yourself in as a self-insert _and_ you plan to come back in one of the sequels?"

Junko grinned. "Yep! I'm also going to need you for that when we start its production! _And_ the prequel to that sequel!" She added enthusiastically. "I'm a _huge_ influence to this show and the canon of the shows! Isn't that amazing?!"

Aito smirked a little, taking a sip from his coffee, putting the papers back onto the table. "I suppose it is, in a sense. You just hope the viewers don't get tired of seeing your Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic reoccurring appearances."

Junko groaned.


End file.
